Bechloe one-shots From Tumblr
by BrittandAnna
Summary: All of the one-shots that i post on tumblr! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Beca groaned, slipping out of her bed and being instantly reminded of the heater being broken. She shuddered at the thought of venturing down to the (allegedly) haunted basement and braving it in order to try and work out the problem and allow the Bella house to be filled with heat once again and save them from the bitter December chill.

Of course that was never going to happen and Beca would just make do with sneaking into her co-captain, best Friend, and prospective girlfriend. Well they'd kissed a couple of times but nothing was official or public. It's just felt nice.

She crept into Chloe's room and slipped into the only double bed of the house. Beca felt warm arms immediately wrap around her and a soft kiss being pressed to her forehead. "Were you waiting up for me Beale?"

"I've lost count of how many times you've crept into my room in the past week." Chloe mumbled contently and sleepily.

"Your bed is warm. You're warm." If it was anyone else, even if it was her ex-boyfriend Jesse during the time they were dating, Beca never would have admitted that and she for sure wouldn't enjoy admitting it.

Vulnerability was something that Beca had always struggled with. It had been a thing ever since her Dad left when she was at the tender age of six. From then on, Beca's three souls focuses we're building walls around her feelings, taking care of her mom, and Music.

Chloe, of course stumbled straight passed those walls and right into Beca's shower. What they had was always something more than just a friendship. It was a bond which only strengthened when they'd dared to admit their deepest secrets to one another. Chloe's Dad had died when she was fifteen which left her and her two brothers in the care of their mom. So naturally Beca opened up to Chloe. The next day they kissed for the first time (which was acting on desires Beca only realised in the moment that she'd had since the first day they had met). Then they had some how made sure to kiss whenever they were alone, not making a big deal of it, just enjoying being in the blissful bubble.

"Chlo."

"Yes Becs?"

"Can you not let go. Like ever."

"Well I have to go to class tomorrow and we have rehearsals and stuff I do-"

"You know what I mean."

"Beca I really want to be your girlfriend."

"Good." Beca sighed happily. "Because I want to be your girlfriend too. And that was just super awkward."

"Your awkwardness is so very endearing and adorable." Chloe extracted one of her arms so that their hands could meet. "Is it going to be our little secret then?" She whispered gently. It was the heart shattering truth that maybe it would be safer for them to keep their newly established relationship quiet for the time being for fear of their family's reaction. And maybe because all the other Bellas excitedly would freak out and not allow them to spend calm and normal quality time with one another that most couples are blessed to experience.

The brunette kissed the hand in which was clasping her own before closing the distance between their lips.

Actions like those were ones that she would grimace at if a guy ever did it to her. And of course Beca and Chloe are both women and equal. But maybe Beca likes the idea of partaking in all of the activities which are deemed the 'Male thing to do' within a relationship. Maybe she liked the idea of bringing Chloe flowers and draping her arm over the back of her chair.

It wasn't the fact that she wanted to be Male. Or a stereotypical butch lesbian. She just rather liked the idea of taking care of Chloe. In a way, she just always had kind of taken care of Chloe.

It actually felt really right. A lot more right than her past relationships with Men.

"I mean. Maybe keeping us a secret will be hot." Chloe suggested in a teasing tone during the short pause which was between her detaching her lips from Beca's mouth and reattaching them to Beca's neck.

Beca's eyes fluttered shut and she hummed in approval. "Well it looks that way so far."

The two captains ensured that no one was around before shuffling out of the bedroom together. They embarked in a chaste kiss before making sure that they in no way looked closer than normal. And then made their easy downstairs to join the other Bellas for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca traced light patterns with her fingertips on the soft curve of sleeping Chloe's hip. This caused the redhead to stir a little and a sleepy smile to curl at the corners of her lips.

To Beca, Chloe always looked so serene and effortlessly beautiful in the mornings. Especially when unclothed and wrapped up with Beca as they lay beneath the crisp white sheets of their bed.

"MorningBecs." A sleepy mumble fell from Chloe's lips. "Mmm that feels nice."

"Oh yeah?" Beca said as flirtatiously yet softly as possible. She brought her other hand to clasp her fingers with her wife's. And slowly the redhead's eyes fluttered open.

Stormy blues and baby blues met, somehow silently confirming what both parties were interested in partaking in that morning. So Chloe leaned in and gently began kissing Beca, starting openly and warmly yet it became more and more desperate and heated as time went on.

Beca's arms had at that point, snaked around Chloe's waist, pulling their unclothed bodies flush against one another which elicited a string of moans from both women and a slight buck of the hips.

The brunette felt a hand drift down to cup her ass while the hip bucking turned into a rhythmic rocking. Until Chloe had rolled them over so that she was on top with her hands either side of Beca's head so that they could continue kissing.

It was actually crazy how, even after two years of marriage, the feeling of Chloe's skin against her own made Beca feel like there were fireworks shooting through her body. She reached and placed her hands over Chloe's breasts which earned multiple moans from her.

Chloe detached her lips and reattached them to Beca's neck so she could trail kisses down it. Her hands found the petite girl's abdomen. But Chloe was taken by surprise when Beca began giggling uncontrollably and then she remembered just how ticklish her wife was there.

"Sorry. Sorry." Beca spluttered and brought her hands to cover her face.

"You." Chloe moved her hand from Beca's stomach to rest just over the place that she wanted it the most. "Are." She began toying with the brunette's clit and almost instantly Beca's demeanour changed and she moved her hands now to Chloe's red tresses. "Crazy beautiful." Chloe finished all before placing a kiss to Beca's heaving chest.

"Chloe. Please."

"Look at me."

The brunette's eyes snapped open and locked with Chloe's. Beca needed to feel Chloe completely inside of her. "Chlo."

"I want to make you cum."

"Please. I need you."

So Chloe did as Beca wished and inserted her finger deeper which immediately caused a writhing Beca Mitchell to cry out in pleasure.

It had never failed to amaze the slightly older woman how she could make Beca look like that and make those sounds that were like music to her ears. But seriously. Chloe loved music but if she had to ever choose between listening to either music of Beca's moans for the rest of her life, she was happily choose Beca's moans.

Beca could feel the pleasure coming over her waves as, what could only be described as a coil, winded it's way up in the pit of her stomach. Various moans and "Oh My God Chlo"'s slipped out of her mouth as the coil just kept winding more and more.

And then.

"Oh My Goodness!" Beca shuddered as the orgasm erupted across her body, relieving her of all the tension she had experienced previously due to waking up very turned on for no particular reason. "I love you." She panted as she felt Chloe collapse onto the bed and cuddle into her side. "I fucking love you Chloe."

"I love you too Becs." Chloe said innocently and Beca just laughed because upon meeting her, you would never expect Chloe to have such confidence and skill in the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

We could go to a concert?"

"Nope. Too many sweaty people screaming and invading my personal space. I can only just about bare you being within my bubble." Beca deadpanned, not even bothering to look up from the essay she was hurriedly writing as it was due the next morning.

Chloe rolled her eyes but paired it with her 'Beca' smile. The smile she had reserved only for her girlfriend. It may seem crazy to others, but Chloe loved those kind of backhanded compliments that she knew Beca meant in the nicest way possible. "Oookaay. Well we can't go and see a movie because you hate those."

"Just take me out for dinner dude."

"But I wanted to make it a special night."

The brunette placed her pen down on the table and cleared her throat nervously, a blush creeping up her neck and face before she even said anything. "Every moment I spend with you is like special and stuff." Beca reached across the table and took Chloe's hand in her own while wearing a shy smile.

Chloe honestly felt like her heart was going to explode or she was going to puke a rainbow or something because rarely said things like that. Not that it was because she didn't appreciate or care for Chloe, because that was always evident in the looks she gave her or their kisses. "I love you Beca Mitchell."

"Well that's lucky otherwise I would have just been super weird and awkward. And you know I'm like not weird or awkward." Beca chuckled. She picked her pen back up in her left hand and continued to scribble things down in her notebook.

While keeping a tight grip of Beca's hand, Chloe got out of her seat and manoeuvred herself around the table so that she could stand at her girlfriend's side and rub her free hand through her soft, brown waves. "Actually I think you're are totally small and weird."

"Take that back."

"I think it's hot."

Beca tilted her head upwards and smirked. "Or don't." The petite brunette pushed her chair back to allow Chloe to straddle her lap. "Anyone could walk through the door right now."

"That's what makes it fun."

"Wait. So the other times we've had sex weren't fun?" Beca quirked an eyebrow but couldn't help but press a kiss to both of Chloe's cheeks due to the adorable worried expression she was wearing.

"No. No. I didn't mean- Because our sex is woah. I mean it's never been so good for me before. I just-"

"You're so cute." Beca bit her lip for a brief second just taking in the stunning woman sat on her, and reminding herself that Chloe was actually hers. But also in that moment, she also decided that she really needed to start showing her appreciation to Chloe because she didn't do it enough. "You're beautiful."

"Beca." Chloe swooned.

"Kiss me."

"Any time."

Chloe worked the buttons of Beca's flannel pretty quickly considering she was otherwise occupied making out. "Chloe wait." Beca pulled back suddenly. "You know I love you too right?"

"Of course I do."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Beca's bra was off, Chloe's mouth doves to her breast, placing kisses all over it before taking the nipple in between her teeth. Her hand found the other one and gave it equal attention.

The moans that were falling from Beca's mouth were doing crazy things to Chloe and she could feel the heat building between her legs. She felt the brunette fumble with the clasp of her own bra fro a couple of seconds before pulling it off and discarding it somewhere on the kitchen floor.

And then Beca was cupping Chloe's cheeks and gently pulling her head up so that their lips could meet once again and they could enjoy the feeling of warm breaths pressing into one another.

But it was the hand that crept beneath her skirt that took Chloe completely by surprise. She was kind of expecting to be dominating this time. Though she for sure wasn't complaining.

Beca's hand crept up her thigh until it was resting just over Chloe's crotch over her underwear. "Beca." She moaned just after putting their lips. "Do you really have to- Oh." The hand rather quickly pushed her underwear to the side and began circling her clit. "Oh." It seemed to be the only sound that Chloe could form as most of her attention was taken up by the pleasure washing over her waves.

"I want you to know how much I love you Chlo." Beca brought her lips right next to Chloe's ear and whispered. "I mean so really do. And we've really jumped into using such a strong word. But I don't care because it's the truth about how I feel about you. And I am being serious when I say it's how I've always felt about you. Even before we got together or whatever."

Chloe couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheeks. Sex had never been so emotional for her. But she really loved it and if Chloe could make sure of it, Beca Mitchell was never going to have sex with anyone else. "Becs." She half moaned, half said as warmly as possible. Chloe's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Beca's fingers entered her deeper and they pressed their foreheads together.

"Don't hold anything back. I want to hear it all."

And Chloe didn't hold anything back.

"Oh My God!" The orgasm thumped over her and Chloe became a panting mess. "Oh My God." Chloe whispered softly when she finally opened her eyes to se that Beca too had teared up. "You're amazing. Seriously. So amazing and wonderful. And beautiful. And I love you."

Then it was kissing, kissing, and more kissing.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey. Is anyone else home?" Beca asked, having not looked at her girlfriend yet, but knowing Chloe's class schedule well enough that she sure the redhead was indeed the woman watching tv. In the living area. Beca hung up her jacket and bag on a peg before slipping her shoes off by the door and pulling the tie from her hair and allowing it to fall freely down her shoulders.

Beca heard the tv get switched off and then Chloe spoke up sweetly. She still hadn't looked at the redhead as she was too busy sliding the hair tie onto her wrist. "Nope just you and me. Exactly how I like it."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the comment and finally looked over at the couch while attempting to walk towards it, however, she had to stop in her tracks upon taking in Chloe's appearance. The redhead was clad in leggings, an oversized hoodie, and fuzzy socks, while her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her face completely makeup free. Chloe was so beautiful.

And then Beca she was moving again because she realised it had been far too long since her and Chloe had last made some form of physical contact.

Of course Beca loved it when Chloe dressed up, but she especially loved it when she didn't. There was something so attractive about not trying when it came to Chloe. "You look good today." Beca took a seat beside Chloe and placed a hand on her thigh.

"No I don't. You're just too sweet."

"You look really beautiful. And I love you like a lot and stuff."

Chloe pulled the sleeves of the hoodie over her hands and threw her arms around Beca's neck from the side, pulling them closely together and burying her face in brown waves. The redhead mumbled an "I love you more" before pressing a few kisses into Beca's hair.

Beca just revelled in the moment. She could smell Chloe's sweet perfume, hear Chloe's gentle breaths, and feel Chloe's ever perfect breasts pressing into her side. They stayed in that particular embrace for a while because the situation was just way too wonderful to ruin.

That was until Amy crashed through the door and gasped dramatically. "BHLOE?" She hollered, causing Chloe to release her hold on the now blushing smaller woman. The Australian's look of surprise soon morphed into a smirk. "How long have you two been doing the old 'horizontal mambo'?"

"Oh My God." Beca quietly groaned but Chloe just giggled her sweet little giggle that always just had to bring a smile to Beca's face, not matter the situation. Even totally embarrassing ones where one of the very people you didn't want to find out about you're secret (super hot) relationship with your co-captain finds out and you can't even deny it. "Chloe stop laughing."

"You can't say that whole you're smiling. And so adorably too." Chloe actually reached out and pinched Beca's cheek. "Ugh. You're so cute Beca was Mitchell."

Well. If Amy wasn't going got tease then too badly before...

"Okay So I have been the biggest Bhloe supporter and I was completely down for you two to have a little lesbo lovin. But this is just sickeningly sweet and I just can't." Amy grimaced and made her way to the kitchen.

Beca snapped her gaze back to Chloe. "She's not meant to be here. Why is she home right now?"

"I don't know. But now that she knows, we don't have to not make out." Chloe smiled devilishly.

Beca returned the smile."Well I can't argue with that logic." And leaned in to begin what soon turned into a marvellously slow and lengthy make out session.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey. Is anyone else home?" Beca asked, having not looked at her girlfriend yet, but knowing Chloe's class schedule well enough that she sure the redhead was indeed the woman watching tv. In the living area. Beca hung up her jacket and bag on a peg before slipping her shoes off by the door and pulling the tie from her hair and allowing it to fall freely down her shoulders.

Beca heard the tv get switched off and then Chloe spoke up sweetly. She still hadn't looked at the redhead as she was too busy sliding the hair tie onto her wrist. "Nope just you and me. Exactly how I like it."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the comment and finally looked over at the couch while attempting to walk towards it, however, she had to stop in her tracks upon taking in Chloe's appearance. The redhead was clad in leggings, an oversized hoodie, and fuzzy socks, while her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her face completely makeup free. Chloe was so beautiful.

And then Beca she was moving again because she realised it had been far too long since her and Chloe had last made some form of physical contact.

Of course Beca loved it when Chloe dressed up, but she especially loved it when she didn't. There was something so attractive about not trying when it came to Chloe. "You look good today." Beca took a seat beside Chloe and placed a hand on her thigh.

"No I don't. You're just too sweet."

"You look really beautiful. And I love you like a lot and stuff."

Chloe pulled the sleeves of the hoodie over her hands and threw her arms around Beca's neck from the side, pulling them closely together and burying her face in brown waves. The redhead mumbled an "I love you more" before pressing a few kisses into Beca's hair.

Beca just revelled in the moment. She could smell Chloe's sweet perfume, hear Chloe's gentle breaths, and feel Chloe's ever perfect breasts pressing into her side. They stayed in that particular embrace for a while because the situation was just way too wonderful to ruin.

That was until Amy crashed through the door and gasped dramatically. "BHLOE?" She hollered, causing Chloe to release her hold on the now blushing smaller woman. The Australian's look of surprise soon morphed into a smirk. "How long have you two been doing the old 'horizontal mambo'?"

"Oh My God." Beca quietly groaned but Chloe just giggled her sweet little giggle that always just had to bring a smile to Beca's face, not matter the situation. Even totally embarrassing ones where one of the very people you didn't want to find out about you're secret (super hot) relationship with your co-captain finds out and you can't even deny it. "Chloe stop laughing."

"You can't say that whole you're smiling. And so adorably too." Chloe actually reached out and pinched Beca's cheek. "Ugh. You're so cute Beca was Mitchell."

Well. If Amy wasn't going got tease then too badly before...

"Okay So I have been the biggest Bhloe supporter and I was completely down for you two to have a little lesbo lovin. But this is just sickeningly sweet and I just can't." Amy grimaced and made her way to the kitchen.

Beca snapped her gaze back to Chloe. "She's not meant to be here. Why is she home right now?"

"I don't know. But now that she knows, we don't have to not make out." Chloe smiled devilishly.

Beca returned the smile."Well I can't argue with that logic." And leaned in to begin what soon turned into a marvellously slow and lengthy make out session.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey. Is anyone else home?" Beca asked, having not looked at her girlfriend yet, but knowing Chloe's class schedule well enough that she sure the redhead was indeed the woman watching tv. In the living area. Beca hung up her jacket and bag on a peg before slipping her shoes off by the door and pulling the tie from her hair and allowing it to fall freely down her shoulders.

Beca heard the tv get switched off and then Chloe spoke up sweetly. She still hadn't looked at the redhead as she was too busy sliding the hair tie onto her wrist. "Nope just you and me. Exactly how I like it."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the comment and finally looked over at the couch while attempting to walk towards it, however, she had to stop in her tracks upon taking in Chloe's appearance. The redhead was clad in leggings, an oversized hoodie, and fuzzy socks, while her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her face completely makeup free. Chloe was so beautiful.

And then Beca she was moving again because she realised it had been far too long since her and Chloe had last made some form of physical contact.

Of course Beca loved it when Chloe dressed up, but she especially loved it when she didn't. There was something so attractive about not trying when it came to Chloe. "You look good today." Beca took a seat beside Chloe and placed a hand on her thigh.

"No I don't. You're just too sweet."

"You look really beautiful. And I love you like a lot and stuff."

Chloe pulled the sleeves of the hoodie over her hands and threw her arms around Beca's neck from the side, pulling them closely together and burying her face in brown waves. The redhead mumbled an "I love you more" before pressing a few kisses into Beca's hair.

Beca just revelled in the moment. She could smell Chloe's sweet perfume, hear Chloe's gentle breaths, and feel Chloe's ever perfect breasts pressing into her side. They stayed in that particular embrace for a while because the situation was just way too wonderful to ruin.

That was until Amy crashed through the door and gasped dramatically. "BHLOE?" She hollered, causing Chloe to release her hold on the now blushing smaller woman. The Australian's look of surprise soon morphed into a smirk. "How long have you two been doing the old 'horizontal mambo'?"

"Oh My God." Beca quietly groaned but Chloe just giggled her sweet little giggle that always just had to bring a smile to Beca's face, not matter the situation. Even totally embarrassing ones where one of the very people you didn't want to find out about you're secret (super hot) relationship with your co-captain finds out and you can't even deny it. "Chloe stop laughing."

"You can't say that whole you're smiling. And so adorably too." Chloe actually reached out and pinched Beca's cheek. "Ugh. You're so cute Beca was Mitchell."

Well. If Amy wasn't going got tease then too badly before...

"Okay So I have been the biggest Bhloe supporter and I was completely down for you two to have a little lesbo lovin. But this is just sickeningly sweet and I just can't." Amy grimaced and made her way to the kitchen.

Beca snapped her gaze back to Chloe. "She's not meant to be here. Why is she home right now?"

"I don't know. But now that she knows, we don't have to not make out." Chloe smiled devilishly.

Beca returned the smile."Well I can't argue with that logic." And leaned in to begin what soon turned into a marvellously slow and lengthy make out session.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey. Is anyone else home?" Beca asked, having not looked at her girlfriend yet, but knowing Chloe's class schedule well enough that she sure the redhead was indeed the woman watching tv. In the living area. Beca hung up her jacket and bag on a peg before slipping her shoes off by the door and pulling the tie from her hair and allowing it to fall freely down her shoulders.

Beca heard the tv get switched off and then Chloe spoke up sweetly. She still hadn't looked at the redhead as she was too busy sliding the hair tie onto her wrist. "Nope just you and me. Exactly how I like it."

The brunette couldn't help but smile at the comment and finally looked over at the couch while attempting to walk towards it, however, she had to stop in her tracks upon taking in Chloe's appearance. The redhead was clad in leggings, an oversized hoodie, and fuzzy socks, while her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her face completely makeup free. Chloe was so beautiful.

And then Beca she was moving again because she realised it had been far too long since her and Chloe had last made some form of physical contact.

Of course Beca loved it when Chloe dressed up, but she especially loved it when she didn't. There was something so attractive about not trying when it came to Chloe. "You look good today." Beca took a seat beside Chloe and placed a hand on her thigh.

"No I don't. You're just too sweet."

"You look really beautiful. And I love you like a lot and stuff."

Chloe pulled the sleeves of the hoodie over her hands and threw her arms around Beca's neck from the side, pulling them closely together and burying her face in brown waves. The redhead mumbled an "I love you more" before pressing a few kisses into Beca's hair.

Beca just revelled in the moment. She could smell Chloe's sweet perfume, hear Chloe's gentle breaths, and feel Chloe's ever perfect breasts pressing into her side. They stayed in that particular embrace for a while because the situation was just way too wonderful to ruin.

That was until Amy crashed through the door and gasped dramatically. "BHLOE?" She hollered, causing Chloe to release her hold on the now blushing smaller woman. The Australian's look of surprise soon morphed into a smirk. "How long have you two been doing the old 'horizontal mambo'?"

"Oh My God." Beca quietly groaned but Chloe just giggled her sweet little giggle that always just had to bring a smile to Beca's face, not matter the situation. Even totally embarrassing ones where one of the very people you didn't want to find out about you're secret (super hot) relationship with your co-captain finds out and you can't even deny it. "Chloe stop laughing."

"You can't say that whole you're smiling. And so adorably too." Chloe actually reached out and pinched Beca's cheek. "Ugh. You're so cute Beca was Mitchell."

Well. If Amy wasn't going got tease then too badly before...

"Okay So I have been the biggest Bhloe supporter and I was completely down for you two to have a little lesbo lovin. But this is just sickeningly sweet and I just can't." Amy grimaced and made her way to the kitchen.

Beca snapped her gaze back to Chloe. "She's not meant to be here. Why is she home right now?"

"I don't know. But now that she knows, we don't have to not make out." Chloe smiled devilishly.

Beca returned the smile."Well I can't argue with that logic." And leaned in to begin what soon turned into a marvellously slow and lengthy make out session.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca yawned and rubbed her eyes. Thanks to her wife being super sick the previous night and throwing up a lot, Beca had only actually endured in three hours of sleep.

Her only hope to get through the work day was coffee. And lots of it.

"Shit!" Beca cursed as she grabbed a paper towel. Great. She spilled coffee all over her shirt. Of course the wiping with the paper towels was just spreading the stain and Beca eventually gave up, groaning and throwing the paper towels in the bin.

The brunette begrudgingly got out of her desk chair and popped her head out of her office door in hopes that her assistant Stacie would be around to go and make another coffee. "Stacie?" Nope. Okay great. Beca was going to have to do it herself.

She ambled down the hallway and over to the coffee station. Beca pulled out a mug and began brewing another pot because she needed it to be hot. It was so close to being simple and easy. Until... "Hi Mrs Beale! Did it hurt?"

Dax, the over enthusiastic intern asked.

"Did what hurt?" Beca grumbled in response. Sure she felt like a bitch for it, but she really didn't have the patience to put up with this guy's absurd crush.

"When you fell from Heaven."

It was kind of flattering that kid looked up to and respected Beca so much. It was the endless attempts at flirting that was annoying. "Dax. I'm still like super married."

"Right. Okay. Do you think you could let me know when you're not and I'll try again?"

"Oh look my Coffee is done." Beca changed the subject, turning her back to him and filling her mug three quarters of the way up with Coffee and then filling the other quarter with milk. "Bye Dax."

Dax mumbled a flustered goodbye as Beca walked away and back to her office.

"What a great day." She muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Coming home was different than usual.

Normally Chloe would be lounging on the couch with a glass of wine in hand having just changed out of her work clothes. Though considering she had been pretty ill, Beca was expecting her to be napping.

But she was stood in the hallway and looked as though she had been waiting for Beca for a little while. Her hair and makeup were done perfectly and she was clad in a grey oversized sweater dress, tights, and a pair of black knee high boots. "You look nice babe. Not feeling ill any more?"

"No actually I kind of need to tell you something." Chloe sniffled. She began tearing up but smiled softly at the same time. "Sorry. I didn't want to cry. I just..."

"What is it Chlo?" Beca three her bag down and slipped her shoes off beside it before making her way over to her tearful wife so that they could kiss quickly.

Chloe took Beca's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Say hi Mama."

The feeling of happiness was so overwhelming that pretty soon, Beca was crying too. She brought her other hand to Chloe's cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. "No."

Chloe leaned into the touch and raising her hand just to wipe away a few of the tears that escaped down Beca's cheek. "I'm having your baby Bec. Our baby."

"You have a little me in there?"

"Uhuh."

"And you made them... inside of you?"

"I sure did."

They'd been talking about being Mom's for a long time. It wasn't too long ago that Chloe announced how she wanted to carry Beca's egg. And they went for their first try about a month ago. They weren't expecting for it to happen so fast. "Chloe you're amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too Beca."


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe sighed, stirring her vodka and coke while keeping her eyes trained on her best friend who was being chatted up by some muscly guy with stubble and like a million tattoos. Exactly the type of guy you would expect Beca Mitchell to be into and most likely end up with.

No one would expect her to have feelings for a puppy-like redhead who's favourite colour was yellow and favourite activity was gazing at her lovingly. It was heart breaking. And Chloe had gone through her fair share of one sided crushes. But none were like Beca.

Beca had a small build but was somehow so effortlessly beautiful. She was passionate and warm (well only if you were close. So basically she acted warmly toward Chloe and that was about it), and would do anything for the people she cared about. Especially the Bellas.

And on top of all of that, she had some kind of invisible sex appeal. Chloe would happily jump into her bed any time. Like literally. She would drop anything. So she really didn't blame that guy for being interested in her.

Chloe watched as the guy winked at Beca and she smiled awkwardly. The brunette shook her head and said something that seemed apologetic before turning to the bar and ordering a bottle of beer.

The redhead felt her breath catch in her throat as Beca walked over, beer in a hand and a furious blush in her cheeks. "You turned that guy down?"

"Well Yeah. I mean. Because we kind of have a thing right?"

Oh. They had a thing? Like a romantical kind of thing? Like Beca Effin Mitchell wanted to be involved in a romantical kind of way with her, Chloe freikin Beale? AND SHE HAD NO IDEA THAT IT WAS GOING ON?!

She took a deep breath and slid over in the booth, making space for the Beca to sit next to her. "Yeah. We totally have a thing."

The brunette let out a nervous giggle and adorably awkwardly took Chloe's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe couldn't help her living smile as she looked to her side to find Beca sat there, eyebrows adorably furrowed in concentration as she attempted to scribble down an essay.

"Nope! No. I neeeed a break right now!" Beca huffed, throwing her notebook and pen down on the ground.

They were sat underneath a large oak tree, something that had become a regular Saturday habit for the pair since Beca joined the Bellas a couple months prior.

Chloe always thought that Beca looked really pretty in the shade of the tree. And in broad daylight. And in the dark. And like everywhere and anywhere else in the Earth.

Okay so maybe Chloe had developed slight feelings for her new grumpy little friend. But she was a firm believer in letting life take the wheel and seeing where things go.

"Okay but you shouldn't make it too long Becs. You'll never actually write an essay!"

Beca rolled her eyes but a small smile still tugged at the corners of her lips as she turned her head to look at Chloe."Whatever Mom." It looked as though Beca was about to open her mouth and say something else, but she was cut off by the annoying puppy- like (whaaat. Chloe's not a hypocrite) boy known as Jesse Swanson.

"Hey Beca." And he had the AUDACITY to sit down! Like Chloe wasn't even there. Her and Beca could be having a super important conversation for all he knew. "Oh hi Chloe."

 _Don't 'Hi Chloe me!'_ Was What Chloe wished she had the balls to say. But all that she could get out was a cowardly "Hello Jesse."

The treble turned his attention back to Beca and to Chloe's glee, her smile had completely gone. "So Beca. I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. I was way out of line."

"It's whatever dude. I'm over it."

"But I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again?"

"I don't know. I've got a lot of rehearsals. Plus I've never really had a best friend before and according to Chloe, I've got a lot to catch up on so."

"Well let me know if know if yo can."

"Sure."

And with that, Jesse got up and walked away. FINALLY.

The redhead had to swallow the angry lump in her throat. "You're seeing Jesse? I mean it's cool. I wont tell Aubrey or anything."

Beca laughed but Chloe didn't. "Dude no! That's hilarious." She laughed for a couple lore seconds before she actually realised how unamused Chloe was. "Plus I know you wouldn't tell Aubrey. You're good like that."

"Yeah."

"So why are you asking?" The brunette scanned Chloe's face for a moment before a look of realisation took over her own. "Oh My God! You're totally jealous aren't you?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Yeah you are!"

"I'm not!"

Suddenly, Beca swooped in and placed a soft kiss to Chloe's lips. "You are."

"What if I am?" They both smirked at each other before connecting their lips once again.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca moaned into Chloe's mouth as she felt warm fingertips creep under the waistband of her sweatpants and brush the lace of her underwear just where it met her skin.

She'd been waiting all day for it. To feel Chloe inside of her, hitting just the right spot and tipping her over the edge. And in one quick swoop, Chloe had pulled the sweatpants and underwear completely off, discarding them on the floor somewhere and leaving Beca in only her bra.

Chloe detached their lips and brought them just beside Beca's ear. "I've been waiting all day. I've been waiting for you. To make you feel good."

Without even thinking about it, Beca gently pushed Chloe's head and a knowing smirk broke out across the redhead's face.

"If you insist." Chloe teased before bringing her head down and sucking on Beca's clit.

"Chloe. Fuck. I love you." The brunette moaned.

"Becaaaaaa. Are you in the rooom?" A familiar Australian voice hollered up the stairs. Causing Chloe to snap her head up and they both looked at one another, wide eyed.

Chloe scrambled off of the bed, still only clad in her bra and skirt, and climbed into the closet. She mumbled a quick "Well hello there old friend" and giggled. Beca got under the covers and laid her head back on the pillow. "Uh Yeah. I was just-" The for swing open to reveal Amy with an arched eyebrow. Beca gritted her teeth. "I was masturbating okay? What do you want man?"

The blonde laughed loudly. "I left my phone on charge. Sorry to... disturb you." She shuffled over to her nightstand and the amusement was still completely evident in her voice. "Soo." Amy started off again as she picked up the phone. "I will Uh... leave you too it then."

"I swear to God. Amy don't you dare tell anyone!"

Amy walked over to the door and swung it back open. "Oh I won't." Just as she walked out she called a "Bye Chloe!" Over her shoulder.

The redhead practically fell out of the closet, onto the ground and creating a rather loud thud.


	13. Chapter 13

Beca sobbed into Chloe's shoulder as soon as she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. She just couldn't quite believe that her here were no longer any obstacles in her and Chloe's way. Maybe they could just be together finally. If Beca could only just say it.

Beca removed her arms from around Chloe's neck so that she could cup the redhead's cheeks. "C-C-Chloe."

"Yes Becs?"

"Y-Y-You're pretty. And soft. And warm. And nice and I like it when you kiss me because you're good at that."

"Bec-"

"No. Stop. I want to talk." Beca silenced the now smiling redhead which was at least a good sign. "I really liked that one time last night when we had sex. I don't want it to be a one time thing. I want us to be girlfriend and like super gay together. Like if you wanted I would tell you how much I love you everyday and we can have ten children and we can buy a house in Portland. That's literally what I would do for you Chloe. You're so special. I want to spend my time proving to you just how special you are."

By that point, Chloe had began crying. Her grip on Beca's waist had become tighter and she sniffled frequently. "I love you too Beca."

"You do?"

"I really do."

"So you're going to kiss me now?"

"Uhuh."


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you need help changing or something babe?" Chloe asked, furrowing her brow at her wife who was just stood holding the clothes she was meant to be putting on yet she was still in her pyjamas.

It was weird because Beca used to be so confident around Chloe. She would sleep and walk around completely naked without batting an eyelid. But ever since she started showing, she'd become rather self conscious and it broke Chloe'd heart because the brunette was just so beautiful. Pregnant and not pregnant.

"No Chlo. It's just. Could you like turn around or something?" Beca asked awkwardly.

Chloe took a deep breath and shook her head. She stood up and walked over to her wife, taking a hand in her own. "Don't be silly Beca yo-"

"I feel like a whale. Literally. And I'm tired and my back hurts and I keep crying Chloe." Beca's voice became wobbly and her eyes watery. "It's not even fair on you. You're so good to me. I'm sorry Chlo." And then Beca broke down into sobs. She fell into Chloe's arms and buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"I love you Beca Mitchell. You are the sexiest and most beautiful human I've ever seen. And to make things even more crazy wonderful, you're having my baby!" Chloe cooed softly. She stroked a hand through Beca's hair and just allowed her to get it all out.

After a few minuets, Beca pulled back with her hands on Chloe's hip. "I love you so much."

"So, so beautiful." Chloe reiterated.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Beca's fault. She shouldn't have worn that lace up shirt which plunged to the middle of her stomach. It showed of just enough cleavage (and more) for Chloe's heart to race and mind to go to dangerous places.

She spent the night trying to make Beca feel the same as her. Chloe had 'dropped' her jacket and bent down right in front of the brunette. She'd practically grinded up against her on the dance floor. Every time that Beca handed her a drink, Chloe would make sure that their hands touched for a little more than what would be deemed friendly or appropriate.

And the way that Beca's eyes shimmered have Chloe the impression that she was feeling it too.

It was a desire, pulling them both together. Like nothing in the world mattered when they locked eyes. It had always been there like a total elephant in the room. Neither of them had ever spoken about or acted on it because they were women, and co-captains and just all the fears that you may experience when falling in love with someone of the same sex for the first time.

Yes it was love. It wasn't purely sexual. They knew pretty much everything g about each other. And Chloe did also see the way Beca looked at her on the daily, her eyes full of adoration. And Chloe also knew that she returned it.

Which was probably why when Chloe lost it outside of the club and cupped Beca's cheeks and kissed her, she didn't fill it with desperation or heat, it was soft and sweet and her tongue remained in her own mouth.

Though Chloe did start to regret the decision slightly when Beca practically froze against her lips.

The redhead pulled back and bit her lip, searching Beca's eyes for some kind of reaction whether it be good or bad.

It felt like a million years before Beca finally smirked and said. "Why didn't you do that years ago nerd?"

Chloe let out a slight giggle just before they leaned into a more passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe was a happy Mom. She loved her kids and her wife dearly and vowed to herself to protect them with everything she has for the rest of her life.

She was also super proud of everything (okay good things because she wasn't too happy that time Jamie got a detention for not handing in an assignment on time) that they did. Like when little Isla rushed out of her first day in kindergarten to show her mommy the picture she drew of their family. Or when Beca got promoted to basically run residual heat in L.A.

And she was especially proud when her eldest baby was graduating from middle school. Yes she was that mom. Crying at a middle school graduation. And she didn't care.

Chloe remembered the first time they brought Jamie home. It was quite a quick and smooth labour and she was discharged a day later with her son in her arms.

Though, Isla was a totally different story. Beca was in labour for forty eight torturous hours. But Chloe stuck by her side. And by the bed of it, they had their beautiful little girl and Beca said it was completely worth it all.

Now Isla was flourishing in kindergarten and found she had a love for drawing and singing. Even though she wasn't amazing at the tender age of four, Chloe and Beca were adamant that she would grow up to be just as great at her talents as Jamie was at sports.

"James Mitchell." The principal announced and Jamie, Chloe's baby, ambled up on to the stage, wearing the exact smirk that Beca wore whenever she was proud of herself.

Chloe couldn't help the quiet sniffle that she let out and scolded herself instantly because no one else was crying. But then she felt Beca's fingers intertwine with her own and turned her head to see that her wife had teared up too.

"I'm so proud of you for being such a good Mom, Chlo." Beca whispered as their son left the stage.

It was a hard decision. But Chloe opted to put her career as a dance teacher to a pause and fully immerse herself in becoming a parent. She was a true soccer mom, a cherished member of the P.T.A, and a cheerleader for all other three members of the family. She couldn't be more thankful.

"Love ya Becs."

"I love you too Chlo."

They shared a brief kiss before the graduation was over and it was time to give their son the most embarrassing group hug and as many kisses as they could muster.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe traced her fingertips lightly over the soft skin of Beca's flat abdomen. "I don't get why you're so self conscious Beca." She whispered into the darkness of her bedroom. "You're so beautiful and you have the body of a literal goddess."

Beca rolled over so that she was laid on her back and looking up at Chloe who was propped up sideways with her elbow and her head resting in the palm of her hand.

"See look at you. So pretty." Chloe smiled warmly at the blush creeping up her girlfriend's cheeks.

Beca Mitchell didn't usually get flustered. Not even when she was stark naked and making Chloe moan or moaning herself. But the moment she was complimented, her character flipped and she was all shy and coy (and Chloe found it quite adorable). "Chlo."

"Yeah?"

"I kinda love you and whatever."

Chloe was surprised. She half expected it to be herself saying it first. Though, she wasn't complaining. "I love you too."

It was almost perfect. ALMOST. They were about to kiss for the first time after confessing that they were 'in love', when the bedroom door swung open.

Revealing a very naked Beca and Chloe to a poor unsuspecting Emily Junk.

"Legacy! Don't you knock Man?!" Yelled Beca.

Emily awkwardly fumbled for the door handle once again. "I uh. Sorry. I'll just. Uh. Bye."


	18. Chapter 18

Throughout her lifetime, multiple people have claimed that love hurts. But Chloe was seriously willing to risk it for Beca Mitchell.

Chloe had been besotted with her since the day they had met at the tender age of six. She'd thought Beca looked really cool with half of her hair gripped to the side of her head, her little leather jacket, and her ripped skinny jeans.

And Chloe seemed to be the only person to see through her 'I want to be alone' bullshit and skip all the way into her heart, creating a space there that was completely dedicated to her and herself only.

All the way through elementary school, they stuck together. Sharing lunch, playing games, having sleepovers, and listening to, singing, and playing music.

The one thing they didn't do was talk about boys. It just wasn't something the pair were interested in. Chloe was pretty sure that it was because she'd always been in love with Beca and she was like really okay with it.

In middle school, the other girls became kind of boy crazy and Chloe could tell that it was really confusing and messing with Beca's head. So she tried her hardest to not bring up any of that stuff...at least until Beca realised that they were totally meant to be together forever and get married and have three kids and a house in Portland and- Okay Chloe's domestic fantasies aren't important right now.

What came as a surprise was when Chloe entered Beca's room to find her with her shirt up in front of the mirror and checking out her abdomen rather intently. "Becs?"

"Hey. Do you think I'm too skinny?" Beca asked randomly, looking up to meet Chloe's eyes and holding her bottom lip between her teeth.

Chloe ambled inside and closed the door behind herself before making her way over to the bed and taking a seat. "What? No you're perfect. Why the hell would you think that?"

"Jesse Swanson apparently said he would date me if I wasn't so skinny." Beca huffed, joining Chloe at the foot of the bed.

Chloe felt sick. And like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest. Beca was interested in boys... like everyone else. And not her. "You like Jesse?"

"No."

"So you shouldn't care what he thinks! Why do you care what he thinks?"

"Because it made me wonder if that's why you haven't asked me to be your girlfriend. Because I'm to skinny or I'm not pretty enough or whatever."

"I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You're perfect and you'll never not be perfect. I like love you and everything. And I would be so happy to be your girlfriend. " Said Chloe just loud enough for a Beca to hear and raise her head.

The moment they're eyes met, she knew exactly what was going to happen. Beca leaned forward and picked her lips quickly.

Then they smiled at each other for what felt like forever.

If Chloe had a star for every moment she had ever loved Beca Mitchell during her thirteen years of life, she would own a whole galaxy.


	19. Chapter 19

Beca watched adoringly as her four year old daughter scribbled happily on some paper with a purple crayon.

She was the spitting image of Chloe. Flaming red waves falling down to her shoulders, bright baby blue eyes, and an utterly dazzling smile. Maddie even did that thing where she poked her tongue out through her teeth in concentration.

Naturally Beca thought that she was beautiful.

It was quiet and peaceful. Of course it as almost too easy for the Mitchell family and the little redhead just had to ask a question which needed a long and well thought out answer. "Hey Mommy."

"Yes Mads?"

"Why do those people walk with us and take pictures. They're cameras go 'click' and they all look really silly." Maddie giggled so beautifully that Beca almost forgot to answer the question.

She let out a sigh and combed her fingers through soft, ginger locks. "Well my job means that a lot of people know who we are."

"Do they know me? Do they like me?!" She squeaked and it all got so exciting that Maddie dropped her crayon on the table. Oh yeah, she also inherited Chloe's enthusiasm for everything.

"They love you baby. They always have. Ever since you were a tiny baby."

"And they like you?"

"A majority do. But they'll always be people who don't."

"Why?"

"It's life kid."

The four year old swallowed audibly. Her huge eyes became suddenly watery and she placed a little hand in Beca's. "Did they like Mama?"

"They loved her. I think that's why they love you so much Mads, because you look like her."

A few tears escaped down her cheek and Beca gestures for Maddie to climb into her lap. Following the instruction, the four year old buried her face into Beca's shoulder and mumbled. "Do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. But guess what. She's still here."

She lifted her head up, wide eyed. "She is?"

"Yes. Right in your heart."

Beca Mitchell has always been known for being cold, closed off and sarcastic. But the only two humans to ever see this other side of her was her wife and and daughter.

Her daughter even more so after the love of her life very sadly passed. Because Beca promised to look after Maddison with everything she had and to constantly make Chloe proud.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh My God." Beca groaned at the feeling of another contraction. She gripped onto Chloe's hand so tight that her knuckles turned white and the redhead even let out a hiss. "OH IM SORRY AM I HURTING YOU?!" Beca asked sarcastically but immediately regretted it after she saw how Chloe's face fell. "Sorry. I just- it hurts. Like a lot."

Chloe smoothed her hand over the top of Beca's head as the brunette calmed a little. "It's okay Becs. You put up with me when I was in labour-"

"Yes but you're Chloe. You're sweet even when there's a human coming out of you. I'm Beca, and I'm about to have two humans coming out of me!" Beca huffed but softened at Chloe's giggle. "I just don't want to be too much of a bitch to you when you've been so great this whole time."

Chloe crouched down beside the bed so that they were at eye level. "Beca Mitchell you are my favourite woman in the world, you're so sweet, beautiful, strong, and you're having my babies! So shut your pretty mouth right now."

Beca looked in awe at the tiny human in her arms. Isla Mitchell laid sound asleep. And then she looked up in awe at the tiny human, Maddison Mitchell, wailing in Chloe's arms. It was already evident that she was going to be very outspoken and passionate while Isla would be more shy and reserved.

But they were both absolutely stunning and Beca was already just so proud of them for that.

"Shhh. There's a good girl Mads. Get to sleep now babygirl." Chloe rocked Maddie gently, a beaming smile never leaving her face.

After a few minutes, she stopped crying a drifted off into a deep sleep, giving the chance to make her way over to perch on the side of the hospital bed.

"They're perfect." Beca said quietly.

Chloe turned her head, placed a kiss to Beca's forehead, then Isla's, and then Maddie's. "You're all perfect."


	21. Chapter 21

Beca mirrored that pout that her friend was wearing. It had been such a good day at school and she didn't want to leave. Which was weird for her.

Like any typical day in first grade, they started with some math which Chloe did not understand whatsoever so Beca had to help her. The they did some painting in which Beca ended up with a practically purple face. Then at lunch... something unexpected happened.

As the pair snuck off to the back of the school building, Chloe (don't worry it was gentle and Beca didn't mind) pinned Beca up against the wall and planted a kiss! Right on her lips!

It was Beca's first ever kiss. And to be honest, Chloe was the first person that Beca thought it wouldn't be totally gross to kiss.

Chloe had transferred to her school at the start of first grade, and was also Beca's first ever friend. Because Beca didn't really like anyone or want to be friends with them. But Chloe was pretty and sweet and cute and had basically the complete opposite personality from her. And Beca loved Chloe.

"Do you want to have dinner at my house tomorrow night? After school." Beca asked shyly But her nerves were eased once she caught sight of the huge grin spreading across the little redhead's face.

"Okay! Can I give you another kiss when I come to your house?"

"Uhuh."

Chloe emitted a squeal before pulling Beca into a tight hug. "Bye Becs."

The brunette felt a wave of excitement wash over her. "Chlo." She said before Chloe could walk off. And then she pecked her quickly on the cheek before running off to her mom.


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe could remember the way Beca danced around their small apartment in just an oversized shirt. She would sing along to a multitude of songs and giggle every time she caught Chloe looking at her.

She could almost hear the sound of her sweet voice singing. And feel warm hands on her arms, pulling her up off of the couch and encouraging her to dance.

She could nearly smell Beca's sweet perfume and minty breath (thanks to her slight obsession with having nice teeth).

But she couldn't. Beca wasn't there. Beca was in L.A. Because Chloe didn't take up her offer to step in the way, to hold her back and to love her. As more than the friends that they had been all throughout college and then the year in which they lived together afterwards.

Chloe groaned, cursing herself slightly. It had been a week. That's all. A week without Beca Mitchell in her life every single day.

Just at that moment, her phone beeped. 'I miss you... x' showed up on the screen. Of course it was the very woman constantly playing on Chloe's mind.

She didn't quite know how to respond. So she just kind of laid on her side, staring at the phone screen.

And as if by magic, the phone started ringing. Chloe sighed before answering. She was not ready to hear Beca's voice but not see her at the same time. "Hi Beca."

"Hey Chlo. Open the front door?"

"What?"

"Just open it."

"O-Okay." Chloe shuffled off of the bed and made her way from the back of the apartment to the front door.

As soon as she opened it, a tiny body flung itself at her. "Hey." Beca greeted breathily with a nervous smile as she pulled back, still keeping her arms around Chloe's neck. "I hope it's okay for me to visit."

"Couldn't keep away Mitchell?"

"Never from you."

Then Chloe swooped her head down and captured Beca's lips in their last ever first kiss with anyone.


	23. Chapter 23

"Becs. Oh my God Beca. Why are you crying?" Chloe ran up to her sobbing best friend who was sat on the step of the Bella's house. Hugging a pineapple. "And why did you take the pineapple from the snack table? I think that was more for decoration."

They'd been dancing at the treble's party when someone asked Beca how Jesse was, not having been informed on the breakup halfway through the previous year due to Beca's huuuge crush on her redheaded best friend.

"I'm crying because this pineapple is the only person who won't not love me." Beca drunkenly yelled. Chloe had to hold back her giggle because drunk Beca had always been so hilarious to her.

She tried her hardest to sound as caring and genuine as possible in such an amusing and confusing situation. "Becs what are you talking about?"

"You have a pretty face." Mumbled Beca almost angrily. "Can you just help me go to bed. I'm fucking done. People these days got no sense."

Chloe watched as Beca placed the pineapple down, wiped her cheeks of any evidence of tears and stood up, holding out a hand. She took the hand, holding her bottom lip between her teeth at just how damn adorable Beca was when she suddenly got extremely tired. "If that's what you want Becs." They shuffled through the front door and over to the stairs.

"Uhuh." Beca half said, half yawned before deciding to conquer the stairs. "You know you're so good to me Chlo." The brunette didn't bother turning her head to speak to Chloe but kept walking until they reached the little attic bedroom. Then she released Chloe's hand and stood in front of her awkwardly.

"I'm good to you Becs because you're so cute like this." Whispered Chloe, as if it was their little secret.

Usually Beca would deny any mention of her being cute. But for some reason she just blushed and but down on her bottom lip. "I'm gonna go change." Beca pointed to her walk in closet, waiting for Chloe to nod her head in affirmation before entering it.

A couple minutes later, Beca came out of the closet (maybe in more ways than one?...) clad only in an oversized shirt. Chloe would be lying is she said her mouth didn't go dry at the sight of creamy skin stretched over perfectly toned legs. "See your doing perfect on your own. Anyone would say you just want an excuse to get me in your bedroom Becs." Chloe teased but once again Beca just blushed and Chloe could quite literally feel a ball of fire burning in the pit of her stomach.

The petite brunette climbed onto her bed and Chloe followed soon after. "Sorry for like bringing you away from the party or whatever." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt looking beautifully shy and kind of awkward. "I've calmed down a little now. I mean I'm still drunk obviously because yeah... but you've calmed me down."

"Good."

"Chlo."

"Yeah?"

"I love you. Like. Romantically."

"I love you too Becs... romantically."

"I'll kiss you when I'm sober."

"I can't wait."


	24. Chapter 24

Chloe's warm hand pressed into the soft skin upon Beca's cheek, eliciting a moan from the petite brunette and their kiss to intensify rather rapidly.

But suddenly, the ability to breath through her nose was pulled out from underneath her feet and Beca was pulling away, causing Chloe's other hand which was by then beneath her shirt to freeze. "Sorry Becs. I know we haven't spoken about taking this to a next level and stuff. I should have asked you." Chloe said quickly followed by another string of apologies.

A pang of guilt stung in Beca's chest as she focused on the genuinely worried look in Chloe's eyes. "No. It's really not you Chlo. It's me." She assured, placing a hand over one of Chloe's as she had brought them back to herself.

The two teenagers just kind of sat smiling apologetically at each other for a couple of seconds. "Well can we talk about it now?" Chloe asked tentatively.

Beca took a deep breath. "What is there to talk about Chlo?"

"We're sixteen Beca. I have thoughts and feelings and stuff..." Chloe shuffled uncomfortably at the never before discussed topic.

"You have these feelings towards me?"

"No. Just towards the other girl I've been in love with since I was six years old!" Chloe giggled because she was never too great at getting her tone quite right for sarcasm.

Beca let out a quiet chuckle like she as trying to ease her own nerves and awkwardness. But it wasn't really working.

When she was younger, Beca actually packed a few pounds. If you were to ask Chloe or her Mom, they'd tell you that she wasn't fat, just a little thicker than now. But it honestly left her with next to no body confidence not even around the girl whom she was the absolute most comfortable with ever.

"I can tell something's bothering you Becs. Can you tell me?" Chloe asked softly and this time her smile was a little more warm and genuine.

"I just...I don't know."

"You know you can tell me anything."

Beca bit her lip for a moment and contemplated whether or not she should lie. But when she really took in Chloe's look of pure care, she knew that there was no way on Earth that she couldn't tell the truth. "I'm just not very confident with my body. Never have been." Beca blurred out bluntly.

Chloe poured. "But you're beautiful. Look at you Becs. You have a perfect body."

"But I used to be fat." Beca's voice was reduced to a whisper. She hated thinking about her previous self.

"You've always been beautiful."

"You're just saying th-"

"Beca Mitchell you have always been the most beautiful girl in the entire world. So I'm going to need you to stop thinking otherwise because I love you."

"I love you."


	25. Chapter 25

"I literally look disgusting." Beca groaned, pulling the sheets over her makeup-less face. "It's too early for me to look the slightest bit attractive."

Chloe rolled her eyes as a huge grin spread across her face. Lazy morning in bed with Beca were one of her most favourite things. "You're so beautiful Becs Shut up."

"No. Because I'm not a morning person like you so I don't wake up all smiling and refreshed." She patted Chloe's cheek jokingly but the redhead gripped her wrist before she could moved her hand away from her hand.

"Beca Mitchell if you don't take my compliment right now, then I will put my clothes on and go back to my own room." Threatened Chloe.

"Noooo." Beca rolled over so that she was laid on top of Chloe and stroking her hands through mussed red tresses. "Okay. Thanks for saying I'm pretty or whatever. I love you. Can we have sex now?"

"Always a charmer Becs." Chloe giggled.


	26. Chapter 26

Love was the way that Beca looked at Chloe. Like she was in charge of lighting the stars in the sky every night and telling the sun to rise every morning.

Peace was the way that Chloe felt, unclothed and tangled up in a heap of and equally unclothed Beca and her cotton bed sheets.

Joy was the way that Beca would laugh so hard that no actual sound came out whenever she found something particularly funny, which made Chloe laugh so they would just be laughing together uncontrollably for minutes on end.

Bliss was when they would walk hand in hand around a park during the early hours of the morning, watching the sun rise and revelling in the presence of one another.

Hope was what the pair had for the future. They could leave high school and the Atlanta, build a home and a family together.

Trust was one of the most important aspects of their relationship. And it's the very reason why Chloe didn't believe any of the rumours staring that her girlfriend "sleeps with every queer girl she comes across".

But that didn't stop them from bothering Chloe. And one day it all go too much. She could hear Aubrey Posen and Jesse Swanson sniggering about it behind her. So Chloe got up and left, dashing down the deserted hallway and into the first bathroom that she found.

Chloe leaned against the sink, looking into the mirror to find red eyes rimmed with smudged mascara and eyeliner. Cursing herself for causing such a scene, Chloe reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone to text her girlfriend in hopes that she would have her usual "I don't give a fuck attitude" and be on her phone during her math class.

Not even three minutes later, Beca was bursting into the bathroom and flinging her arms around Chloe's neck, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Chloe felt her body relax into Beca's petite frame, finally feeling a sense of relief in the gentle hold.

"Chlo. Running out of class? I'm a bad influence on you." Beca jokes softly. Chloe felt a kiss press into her cheek.

"They were saying such shitty things and I just wanted to see you." Chloe sobbed into Beca's shoulder.

"Well I'm here now. I'm always here."

Chloe pulled even tighter and the two teenagers just stood there, cuddling for a while.


	27. Chapter 27

Chloe's fingertips brushed lightly across jutting hipbones, a toned abdomen, and soft breasts before finally resting upon the silky skin on Beca's cheek.

She watched eagerly and happily as the brunette's eyes fluttered open and her little pink lips curved into a sweet and sleepy smile.

"Hi." Chloe whispered and cringed a little internally as she was pretty sure that she sounded like a kid on Christmas. But Beca didn't seem to mind as she just tightened the hold around Chloe's waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another and burying her face in the redhead's bare shoulder.

"Morning Chlo."

Chloe would never be able to describe just how amazingly right it felt to wake up and to hold Beca Mitchell in her arms. She also would never be able to express how special and proud she felt to be one of the few people to ever see Beca so vulnerable and to be trusted with her unclothed body the previous night. And Chloe had been the only person whine Beca had ever admitted to that she had lost her virginity to Jesse back in college and that she found it kind of weird and awkward whenever they'd had sex. So Chloe was almost expecting her to say the same about her, though from the reactions that Chloe was getting, she was pretty sure that she was different.

"Last night was...woah." Beca admitted before pressing a couple of kisses to Chloe's shoulder.

And don't get her wrong, for Chloe, Beca was defiantly different too. Chloe had only ever slept with men and sure the actually sex felt good, but the rest of it seemed kind of rushed and unemotional.

But with Beca, they took their time, it was soft and passionate, and damn did it feel amazing to have the brunette fingers and then her tongue inside of her. "Yeah. It was for me too." Chloe giggled lightly as Beca finally brought her head back up and their equally shiny eyes met.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep with a man again." Beca's voice got even quieter and she screwed her eyes shut while her sleepy smile became more of a nervous one. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep with anyone else again...eww please don't hate me."

Chloe found herself marvelling at just how stunning and wonderfully complex Beca was. The tiny woman was often so cold and closed off to literally anyone else (well she was a little nicer to the Bellas), though with Chloe it had always been a different story. And it was even more so in that moment because just after pressed a kiss to Beca's forehead, she found the woman's lips on her own.

Oh okay. So Chloe was totally falling completely and helplessly in love with Beca Mitchell.


	28. Chapter 28

"Beca Mitchell you are a Godsend." Chloe sighed, squeezing her wife's hand as she caught sight of the steaming bubble bath with a glass of wine perched on the corner. "What the hell would I do without you?"

Beca bit her lip quickly, admiring how a chloe still managed to look absolutely stunning even after an extremely busy and long day of work. The brunette reached out her free hand to tuck a strand of flaming red hair back behind Chloe's ear as it had seemed to have fallen from her once tight, now rather messy work Bun. "I don't really know to be honest Chloe Mitchell."

Chloe smiled warmly as she leaned in to place a quick peck on Beca's lips.

"Want me to leave you to it?" Beca gestured to the door and was about to leave, but was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist.

The redhead shook her head and swapped her warm smile for a mischievous smirk. "Orrrr. You could join me. Get yourself a drink. And... relax?" Chloe propositioned in a deliciously seductive low tone that had never once failed to do things to Beca.

"But you're tired Chlo."

"But I need some stress relief Becs."

Beca rolled her eyes but smiled at the same time. Although to some Chloe's forwardness may be uncomfortable, Beca found it rather admirable. Chloe knew what she wanted and was always determined to get it. And she was straight up about it to. Because if there's something Beca really hated in relationships was mind games all for the sake of being coy. "Fine. But it's only because I need to talk to you."

Okay so maybe the bath and the wine was all a build up for some life changing news that Beca had to tell her. And maybe she'd planned to tell Chloe after dinner. But the bath would probably be a much better idea considering that if her wife started to freak out, Beca's boobs would be right there. And as long as Chloe could see Beca's boobs, all seemed to be right in the world for her. "Yay! Now take your clothes off woman."

"Damn girl." But Beca did as she was told and the pair simultaneously stripped before climbing into tub, sitting at opposite ends, legs bent at the knee and touching.

They just kind of sat smiling and giggling at each other for a few minutes before Chloe placed her hand on Beca's knee and spoke softly. "You really are so beautiful Beca."

Beca knew she was the luckiest woman in the world. But what she also knew was that she should really tell Chloe her news. "Chlo... I gotta tell you something."

"Oh?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Y-you're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Beca that's." Chloe stopped for a moment while she began to well up. "I can't believe it actually worked."

The brunette began to worry a little because Chloe hadn't really expressed whether she found the news pleasant or not. And of course they'd both said they wanted a baby and they wanted to start trying, but they didn't expect it to happen on their first go and Beca was nervous that maybe when Chloe found out that it was actually going to happen, she would start freaking out. "We're having a baby."

"We are aren't we?" Chloe giggled slightly before letting out a sniffle. "I'm so happy."

"Me too."


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey you." Chloe cooed softly, entering the hospital room in which her best friend was sat on the edge of the bed, her arm in a sling. "What's the damage then Mitchell?" She joined the younger woman on the bed, handing her the Chocolate milkshake from

McDonalds that she'd picked up on the way, because they're Beca's absolute favourite thing ever.

Beca looked at the cup in her hand for a moment with an adoring look. Then, moving the gaze to the redhead. Yep... she was really high. "Chlo you are an angel." They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Beca lovingly And Chloe grinning from ear to ear, desperately trying to bite back a giggle. "Oh yeah!" Beca seemed to remember Chloe's previous question just before the staring would become awkward. "I broke my collar bone because I hit it against the door because when I was driving another car hit us from the side and it was hard. But Aubrey didn't get hurt because she's an uptight bitch like that. But I love her really but that's okay don't tell her." It all came out in one rushed breath and Beca Mitchell seemed even more impossibly adorable. But then her expression changed to one that was a little more sad. "I'm sorry that I ruined your date."

"Oh Becs. Don't be silly. You're way more important." To be honest, Chloe was basically looking for a reason to leave her date.

Upon meeting Beca, Chloe left her (at the time) boyfriend, Tom. Ever since then she had been totally single and head over heels in love with her best friend. And a few years later, guys just didn't seem to be her thing.

She thought that maybe it's because she'd met Beca who was a beautiful woman, she'd become accustomed to being closer (even though they weren't actually together but they were extremely close) to a woman.

And Chicago was a great guy, just like Tom. But they weren't Beca. They weren't charmingly goofy, crazy talented, insanely sexy, and effortlessly beautiful.

"I still feel bad. I mean sure I don't like Chicago, but I didn't want to ruin your chances at happiness." Beca said shyly.

There it was. The heavy feeling in her chest that Chloe got whenever Beca said something really sweet or hugged or something. "Y-you don't like Chicago? How come?"

Beca blushed madly, facing away from Chloe and quietly admitting "Because you're meant to be with me. But it's just not going to happen just yet." Like a teenage girl confessing her feelings to her crush.

"Oh yeah?"

"I think so." Beca nodded, bringing the stripes straw to her lips but instead of being able to take a sip, she lowered the cup once again and turned to Chloe, mirroring her huge smile. "Chloeeeee. You're sooo pretttyyy when you smileeee attt meeee... I love you."

"And I love you Beca Mitchell." Just then, the two women leaned in and shared their first ever kiss.

Unfortunately the kiss was interrupted when Beca accidentally spilt the milkshake all of Chloe's lap. But that didn't matter because turns out they would have the rest of their lives to make up for it.


	30. Chapter 30

Chloe felt a pang of panic in her chest as she followed Stacie down the landing. They stopped outside of the bathroom door and Stacie turned to Chloe with a worried look. "She literally won't let anyone in. Can you try?"

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath before raising her fist to knock gently on the wooden door. "Becs. It's me. Can I come in?"

Beca didn't say anything, but shuffling across the room, the click of the lock on the other side of the door, and then shuffling back across the room could be heard. Chloe held her hand up to Stacie as if to say that she had it "all under control" and then slipped into the room.

This sight before her was heartbreaking. Beca was sat on the floor beside the bathtub with her knees tucked up to her chest. There was smudged mascara and eyeliner rimming her eyes and every few seconds she would let out a little sniffle. "Oh Becs."

Chloe closed the door behind herself and shuffled over to her petite bestfriend, taking a seat on the floor next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It was then when Beca broke into a fit of sobs.

"Beca what's wrong?"

"I called my Mom. And I t-t-told her I'm Gay. And now she hates me."

Chloe knew that trying to give Beca advice or speak to her never helped. And in the little experience she had comforting the woman, she knew to just hold her and let her cry and get everything out.

After a few minutes, Beca lifted her head and looked right into Chloe's eyes."Chlo."

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you."

"I really do love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

Beca and Chloe laid tangled beneath soft cotton sheets. Beca rested her head on the left side of Chloe's chest while her left hand traced light patterns just beneath the curve of her right breast.

The strange thing was however, Beca Mitchell was renowned for being incredibly unaffectionate. The closest you may ever get was a scarce hug if she really liked you.

Well that was unless you were Chloe.

Because Chloe was on the receiving end of a constant stream of gentle touches, sweet kisses, warm embraces, and passionate sex.

And maybe Beca had been like that in previous relationships. But Chloe didn't like to think about that. She enjoyed believing that she was different...possibly even the one.

"I'm never like this." Beca stated softly, as if she was reading Chloe's mind. "I know you're desperate to know what my past relationships have been like."

Chloe bit her lip and nodded, running her fingers through soft brown tresses. "How did you know?"

The brunette chuckled lightly and shuffled so that she went from laying on Chloe to sitting up beside her. Hell, she was even so comfortable that she didn't pull the sheets up to cover her body. She just sat there comfortably and shamelessly topless (and of course Chloe wasn't complaining about it one bit). "You're Chloe. You want to know everything about me." Beca rolled her eyes but paired it with an easy grin.

"Whatever, dork." Chloe giggled.

"Well. You should be happy to know that yes you're different. I've never wanted to be publicly affectionate with anyone or stay in bed after sex before. And sex was always weird and kind of uncomfortable for me but whatever."

"Oh Becs." Chloe joined her girlfriend, sitting up beside her and leaning back against the headboard.

"Gross now you're going to cuddle and kiss me and be all Chloe-ish."

In one swift movement, Chloe positioned herself so that she was straddling Beca's lap. She cupped the smaller woman's cheeks and tried not to let the tears welling up in her eyes roll down her cheeks... but obviously it didn't work and they totally did. "Can I please just be like a little Chloe-ish... I know you love it."

"If you really must."

"Thank you for letting me in Beca Mitchell. Thank you for loving me back. I'm never going to love anyone as much as I love you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." She took Beca's hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart. "Every single part of me is yours."

"I love you Chloe. But I hate you for making me cry, nerd."


	32. Chapter 32

"No! Don't be Jesse's girlfriend!" Six year old Beca Mitchell pleaded with her best friend. "Because he's dumb and you're like the smartest person ever."

Chloe giggled as a cute little blush spread across her cheeks.

But it wasn't enough to calm Beca down. She needed it to be known that Chloe couldn't t go out with him. She didn't know why she didn't want them to be together... but she knew she just had to stop them. "You're so pretty. And when my Dad left, you gave me hugs. But you didn't do that with Jesse because you like me more and his Mom and Dad still live each other."

"You think I'm pretty?"

She didn't mean to say it, but to be honest it was always on the back of her mind. Chloe was warm and cuddly and sweet and kind and really smart. But Beca never meant to say it. She could never feel the same way because Beca's a girl... right? "What? Oh I said that didn't I?"

Chloe giggled once again. But this time, she clung on to Beca's hand. "Yeah you did."

"Sorry." Beca looked down at their joined hands in attempt to not cry out of pure embarrassment.

"Hey Becs." Chloe lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I think you're super pretty. Like the prettiest in the whole world. And the nicest... so will you be my girlfriend?"

Words would never be able to describe how Beca felt in that moment. So instead of responding, she took a step forward and planted a quick peck on Chloe's lips.


	33. Chapter 33

Cold air pressed against Chloe's unclothed body. Sliding out of Beca's bed, she felt her heart thud against her chest. She'd spent the night with Beca Mitchell.

Beca fucking Mitchell.

She looked over her shoulder to find the petite brunette asleep and tucked up under the soft cotton sheets, one arm resting lazily above her head so that one of her soft breaths poked out.

Beca was different. She was soft and calm and assured Chloe that they didn't have to do anything or that they could stop at any moment.

"Do you know how creepy it is?" Beca mumbles sleepily, snapping Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Oh! What?"

"Waking up to find a naked person watching you sleep." Beca chuckled. It was only then when Chloe noticed the purple bruises she'd left on the girl's neck. "Stop staring at the hickeys you gave me and got back into bed."

Chloe motioned to the door. "I was gonna go and brush my teeth, maybe fix my hair. I'm a bit of a mess right now."

Beca rolled her eyes and sat up. Holding the sheets up so that her naked body was covered, she crawled to the side of the bed and knelt upright. "You're so beautiful Chlo. I mean look at you." Suddenly Chloe was very much aware once again of her nakedness and felt a blush spread from her chest upward. "Now come here." She held out a hand and Chloe reluctantly took it, allowing Beca to pulled her back onto the bed and on top of her over the sheets.

It was pure bliss. If she could, Chloe would stay in bed with Beca for the rest of her life. But then again... would Beca? Because maybe Beca just wanted sex. Maybe she was like all the guys Chloe had slept with and was just going to leave the nest morning and pretend nothing ever happened.

So just as they were about to endure in a probably deliciously soft kiss, Chloe asked. "Beca, what happens after this?" She could tell that it took her best friend by surprise. So softer and calmer she elaborated. "I mean. Are you going to want to pretend that this never happened?"

"Well. No. But. Do you?"

"No. No I don't." Chloe shook her head with a small smile. "It's just that's what basically all of the guys I've been with have wanted. I wanted like a relationship but they didn't."

Beca bit her lip and raised a hand to tuck a lock of flaming red hair behind Chloe's ear. "Chloe Beale. Will you go on a date with me?"

The wave of pride that surged through Chloe's body was indescribable. "Well I don't want it to clash with all of my other hot dates." She teased causing Beca to roll her eyes and smirk.

"Well it thought maybe we could have some more super awesome sex, go get breakfast, then talk about getting rid of all these other jerks because I'm not sharing."

"Sound perfect." Chloe mumbled against Beca's, once best friend Beca and now hopefully soon to be girlfriend Beca, lips."


	34. Chapter 34

"Chloe's my girlfriend."

"Oh Beca I know." Beca's Mom, Cathy chuckled, stroking her daughter's hair as she passed her on route to the sink to begin the dishes.

Beca drummed her fingers on the kitchen table, quickly glancing down at the ring on her middle finger which Chloe had gotten the previous Christmas. She'd always feared her mom finding out ever since she was little, convinced Cathy would be mad and never let her see Chloe again. But she wasn't mad. And she wasn't upset. She didn't even seem phased. "How did you know?"

"I'm your Mom, Beca. Of course I'm going to pick up on the way you two have been looking at each other since the day you met." Cathy kept her back turned to her daughter while she scrubbed the plates clean and placed them on the draining board. "Plus... when you were fourteen I saw you making out on the couch." Then she burst out into a huge laugh.

Beca groaned in embarrassment. Thinking back on it now, she was a terrible kisser in middleschool. But Chloe seemed to have liked it so she thought she was really good. But then again, Chloe would but Beca a unicorn if it meant it would make her smile. She still would.

Once Cathy had finished the last dish, she dried her hands and took a seat beside her cringing daughter. "It's okay Becs. Chloe was no better than you."

"Oh God Mom!" Beca yelled so that it could only just be heard over her Mom's cackling laughter. "You're not even weirded out...? Because Chloe's a girl and everything?" She asked once Cathy had calmed down.

"Of course not! I love Chloe and she loves you so much. As long as she treats you right I don't care. It could be a man, a woman, or a fish... okay maybe not a fish that would be really gross-"

"I get it Mom. Thankyou."

"I love you no matter what, Babygirl."

"I love you too Mama."


	35. Chapter 35

Beca slung her backpack over one shoulder before sliding her arm thorough the other loop, securing the bag comfortably on her back. She let out a groan as her math teacher shouted a sarcastic "lovely to see you as usual Miss Mitchell." At her as she walked out the door.

The hallway contained too many people for Beca's liking. She hated shuffling and pushing her way around and her petite stature getting crushed by ignorant high schoolers.

And of course Jesse Swanson made it 1000 times better by asking her out every two seconds.

As if on cue, the puppy like sophomore approached an obviously not in the mood Beca Mitchell, with that ever annoying smirk plastered across his face. "Sup Beca."

"No Jesse. I don't want to go out with you." She sighed, continuing to walk as the boy followed closely behind her. Beca didn't even turn around to look at him. She was pretty sure if she saw those eyes sparkle one more time, she would punch him in the face or something.

Beca just needed to go home and not have to see these people because it was all too much. The pressure, the work load, the bitches, the dickheads. She wasn't sure really how she was coping at the moment.

"Beca c-"

"Jesse I said no! Just leave me alone." Beca exclaimed as she stomped off and into a less crowded hallway. Thank God She was met with a pair of bright blue eyes and a gentle, warm smile. "Chlo."

It was Chloe. Beca's sanity, her calm, the only person she trusted with her heart and her life. The only person that could never fail to make her happy. The only person Beca could never not want to talk to.

Chloe rushed over to her, throwing an arm around Beca's shoulders and pulling her into a one armed hug, her text book and other arm becoming trapped in between their bodies. "Oh Becs. Having a bad day?" She asked while pulling back and manoeuvring her hand to cup her girlfriend's cheek.

"Uhuh."

Chloe stroked her thumb lightly across Beca's cheek. She then leaned down and placed a quick gentle, kiss to the top of her nose. "Luckily it's over now. You want to come over?"

"Uhuh."


	36. Chapter 36

Chloe sighed, pulling out the handle of her 'd just finished their tour. It was all so surreal. But also upsetting because Chloe didn't quite feel ready to leave the Bellas again.

She watched as her petite roommate, bestfriend, and former co-captain approached. Beca looked around for a moment and then furrowed her brow. "No Chicago?"

Chloe shook her head while gnawing on he bottom lip for a breif second. "Nah. He was just my... Jesse."

"You're what?" Beca chuckled. Completely ignoring Chloe's best attempts to stop her, Beca took the redhead's suitcase in her free hand and the pair began walking side by side out of the hotel lobby.

"You know we're going to end up together right Becs?"

"I've always known Chlo you weirdo."

"Cool."

"Yeah..." Beca breathed. She turned her head to smile sheepishly at the woman. "Cool."


	37. Chapter 37

The freezing cold water enveloped Beca's torso and legs as she jumped in, just missing the explosion by about a second.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she saw Chloe brining her head up and out of the water before raising her hands to wiped her face and push back her now soaking fiery tresses.

That's when Beca's stomach dropped. How could she have been so stupid and ignorant?

Chloe had obviously had feelings for her since they'd met and Beca had obviously been gaining them at a slower pace (thanks to her closed off exterior and what was often described by people as a "cold" heart) but it allowed her to really bond with the woman in a way she had with no other person.

And maybe subconsciously, Beca had been aware off this the whole time and just because Chloe was the same gender as her, she suppressed it. Because she wanted to make her Mom and Dad proud by being what they would define as "normal".

But in the long term did that all really matter? Because Chloe had the power to potentially make Beca happier than she'd ever been.

They would be like the ideal couple that whenever was described to Beca she would never understand how you do it. They would be best friends and partners and so so much more.

Beca could actually be someone's someone. Beca could have a someone.

So it would probably mean pushing off the family whom had never really cared about her over the years, she's always had to fight for attention and scarcely got it.

But Chloe was very obviously the type of woman who wanted a family and to settle down. So Beca could create her own. A happy, loving, Close-knit one.

And yes all of these thoughts were ver unBeca-ish. But Chloe was unBeca-ish. And almost dying prompted Beca to realise how important it is to grasp onto every shred of happiness and love you could find.

So she swam over to the redhead who was talking to Stacie with a furrowed brow (probably because they were floating in extremely cold water). And Beca places a hand on Chloe's shoulder.

The redhead turned around and instantly a relieved smile swiped across her face. "Becs. You're okay." Stacie swam alway wearing a sort of knowing smirk which Beca took a mental not to question her on later.

"Yeah- well kind of. Um." Beca stuttered. She hadn't really thought through just how nervous she would be when sharing her thoughts with the redhead.

"Can I tell you something?" Chloe asked.

Beca gulped and nodded her head dumbly.

"I've had feelings for you for a really long time now Beca. And we almost died. I don't want to not be able to see you everyday." Chloe's bright blue eyes pricked with tears so of course Beca's started to mist up too. "And yes this is fast but we're not getting any younger. And I believe that we should grasp onto any shred of happiness and love that we can find whether it's small or big."

Chloe always just knew how Beca was feeling and how she hated confessing it. So she always helped. Because Chloe was perfect for her.

"So when this tour is over, I want us to be together. Like together together. Me and you. In a romantic kind of thing. For the rest of our lives and stuff." Although she was crying and there was little lighting, Beca could make out the beautiful blush that broke out upon Chloe's cheeks. "I'm in love with you Beca and I want to show you that every day, and take care of you, and be your family. I want to be your someone. Is that cool?"

Beca lunged forward, cupping Chloe's cheeks and capturing her soft lips in a hard and passionate kiss. They stayed kissing for a while before eventually breaking away, panting heavily and smiling sheepishly. "That's really super cool actually." Beva replied. And they both giggled.


	38. Chapter 38

"People don't." Clearing her throat nervously, Beca stopped halfway through the sentence, her gaze remaining locked on Chloe's eyes no matter how hard she attempted to move it anywhere else. "People don't usually like me as much as Aubrey told me you do. So..."

Suddenly, an unexpected tear rolled down Chloe's freckled, makeup-less cheek. "Oh? I didn't know Aubrey told you that. She kinda promised me she wouldn't." Came a croaky response.

She knew why Chloe wouldn't want her to know, anyone would be scared to confess their feelings to their crush. Especially when Chloe apparently had it real bad for Beca. But no one had ever been so interested in her.

Over the years of college, they'd become closer and closer. Chloe had shown interest in everything about Beca. Chloe had also listened to her when she needed it, held her when she didn't feel like talking, laughed with her, cried with her, sang with her. They'd pretty much done everything together. And usually upon spending such a large amount of time with someone, Beca would get bored and annoyed of them, meaning she would need at least a break or maybe to just not be around the person anymore.

And people seemed to feel the same way about her.

But Chloe didn't. And she didn't feel that way about Chloe. Not once actually had she ever wanted to woman to leave her alone.

"W-why do you like me Chloe?" Beca reached out and took one of the, by that point, crying redhead's hands. She had to fight the urge to cry herself because the sight of a distraught Chloe Beale had always been way too heart shattering for Beca's liking.

The redhead shrugged as a sad smile crossed her face amidst the frequent tears. "It always feels weird and forced whenever I'm attracted to someone. But with you, it just feels normal and comfortable and I want to be with you all the time. I'm sorry I know it's weird and you're totally not into girls. It's cool."

Just as Chloe dropped Beca's hand and turned away, the brunette grabbed it back, pulling her straight back into the position they were just in.

Within those bright blue eyes, Beca found a home, an abundance of love and adoration, and a sense of belonging and comfort. Like it was a place she was never meant to leave.

The realisation that she was never meant to let Chloe go gave Beca a sudden surge of confidence. So she used her spare hand to cup her best friend's cheek. While gently wiping the warm tears away with her thumb, Beca leaned in and ever so gently, ever so slowly, and the two hopelessly in love women shared their first kiss on the balcony of their shared hotel room in the South Of France.


	39. Chapter 39

"He fucking slapped you?!" Chloe growled.

Beca had just informed her on how badly the breakup went with Jesse. She'd tried to explain carefully that she had only recently discovered her sexuality and come to terms with that what she was feeling for Chloe was in fact love. And she'd been nice and apologetic because she felt incredibly guilty.

But Jesse didn't take it too well. He started by crying then slapped Beca as she went to hug him, soon transitioning into yelling, claiming she was a "stupid bitch" and a "desperate, dirty whore". All before finally crying again and begging her not to leave because "maybe if he tried a little harder in bed, she could be attracted to him again." Naturally, Beca had rolled her eyes and stormed out, immediately making her way back home to tell Chloe.

"Uhhh Yeah. But it's no big deal." The last thing that Beca wanted was an angry Chloe Beale taking out her frustrations on the guy she'd apparently been extremely jealous of for the past year.

Chloe furrows her brow but stilled allowed the brunette to take both of her hands so that they were less than an inch apart. "Just let me go over there and give him a tinnnnyyy hit in that stupid puppy-like face of his?"

"No. Because what if he hits you back in your pretty puppy-like face?"

"I don't care."

"Seriously Chlo?! You're so beautiful how could you not care about getting punched?"

"Because I love you Beca. You're worth it."

Beca could have sworn that literally everything else on the planet melted away and Beca couldn't stop staring into those ocean blue eyes. She'd never in her life felt so comforted and relieved to hear someone admit that they love her. "Well I love you. More than anything and stuff I guess. So don't go fighting stupid guys. Because I love you most when you're fit and healthy."

"Well then."

"Well."

They both grinned like idiots as the pair brought their lips together for a soft kiss. But as they pulled apart Chloe muttered just loud enough for Beca to hear, "But you know, if I ever see Jesse around, I'll have to give him like a small piece of my mind."


	40. Chapter 40

"She just kissed the guy Amy! How the fuck am I supposed to tell her that I'm in love with her?!" Beca whisper yelled at the smirking Australian. They stood outside of Chloe's hotel room.

Chloe Beale. The smiliest, warmest, most passionate, kindest, prettiest, and the best woman Beca had ever known. She'd never been so caught up on a person. She'd never wanted to give someone the world and make them feel just as special as they really are.

But Chloe chose Chicago. She kissed him. And so she chose him. And Beca was just going to have to take the punch in the gut and move on. She wasn't going to wreck people's happiness and be just like her stepmom, Sheila.

Well, that was until Fat Amy realised Beca was even grumpier than usual and jumped to a completely correct conclusion. And that was why they were stood, whisper fighting outside of the redhead's hotel room.

"Just go. It's obvious she's always been in love with you!"

"But what if he's in there? That last thing I want is to walk in on that." Beca grimaced.

"We'd probably be abled to here Beca. Since when had Chloe not been vocal about anything?"

"Gross."

"You only think it's gross because right now you're not making her-"

"Right! Okay! I'm going in only to get away from this." Beca sighed. She turned to the door and knocked on it firmly.

A sad "Come in" came from the other side of the door.

Beca opened it slowly, popping her head around the door. "Hey Chlo. Is this a bad-" she caught sight of Chloe perched on the side of her bed staring down at her hands in her lap, cheeks tear stained, and baby blue eyes misty.

Beca was pretty sure she felt her heart drop. She'd only ever seen Chloe unhappy a few times and she hated all of them.

The brunette shuffled into the room, closing the door behind herself, before making her way over to the double bed and taking a seat next to her best friend. "Chloe. What's the matter?"

"It's stupid." Chloe sniffed but leaned into Beca as the smaller woman placed one arm around her.

"You're Chloe Beale. Nothing about you is stupid."

"Oh My God can you stop doing that for like one minute?!" Chloe basically hopped off of the bed and out of Beca's hold.

"D-doing What?"

"Making me feel special and being all nice and different to only me."

"I can't help it. You don't like it?" Beca scratches the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I love it." Chloe screwed her eyes shut and Beca wished she could kiss the tears away and tell the woman that everything would be okay because she loved her.

She swallowed the lump of emotion forming in her throat and asked. "So what's wrong with it?"

"Because you're won't tell me if you're in love with me."

"Oh." The words hit Beca like a truck. Her whole body felt numb, but her heart, which was fluttering crazily in her chest.

"Sorry. It's whatever."

She kind of ignored Chloe's sad rambling and cut starlight to the point. "Are you in love with me?"

"I don't know." Chloe mumbled, shuffling uncomfortable from foot to foot. "Maybe? I guess I am. I don't want to lose you though Beca. You're the bestest friend I've ever had an-"

"Chloe will you go on a date with me?" Beca stood up briskly from the bed to face her best friend.

"Wha-?"

Beca rolled her eyes in mock exasperation and then let her lips curve into a warm smile. "Will you, Chloe Beale, go to dinner with me, Beca Mitchell, in a romantical setting?"

"Ummm" Chloe sniffled and mirrored the smile. "Yeah. I would love that."

"Cool."

"Cool."


	41. Chapter 41

Beca and Chloe had come to enjoy cooking together. The brunette chopped up peppers while Chloe prepared the pasta sauce in a pot on the stove.

"Aaaand done." Chloe singsonged. Just as she reached out for a dishcloth, Beca did the same and their hands touched.

The briefest of moments felt like a lifetime as the pair stood touching hands and staring into one another's eyes.

And then all at once, they were kissing and it felt so so right. Like Beca was on fire. Like the Fourth of July in the pit of her stomach. Words could never describe how wonderful it felt to feel Chloe's fingers tangle in her hair as the kiss deepened and their tongues began rolling around together.

Chloe Beale was just intoxicating. From her strawberry scent to her baby blue eyes. Yep. She had it bad for the redhead.

It was crazy how a kiss could cause Beca to fall in love with her wife all over again after being together for seven years.

"Sorry Grandma I don't think she can talk. Mommy's busy giving Mama biiig kisses." The sound of their four year old son caused Beca and Chloe to break suddenly out of their kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

Amy raised an eyebrow as she watched Beca feed chocolates to Chloe. The were sat on the rug in the living room whispering and laughing. She'd clocked on that they were madly in love at some point during the first week of knowing the pair.

Of course they'd denied all allegations of having more than friends feelings toward one another, but it was evident they were just hiding it.

Chloe giggled as Beca allowed her to feed her one. But Beca being Beca had grabbed Chloe's wrist to try and guide it into her mouth, and Chloe was trying to do it her own way so the pair were caught up in some weird kind of fight thing.

"Becs. Just let me."

"Chlo I change my mind just give it to me."

"No." Chloe got onto her knees to try and get more power but just ended up toppling over so that she was unintentionally pinning the petite brunette to the floor.

They both whispered something, and judging by looks on their faces, it was pretty serious. And then, slowly, Chloe brought her lips to Beca's and the whole room went silent as the co-captains endured in their first kiss.

As they pulled back, all of the Bella's broke into applause, cheers, and squeals. While Beca and Chloe just smiled at each other.


	43. Chapter 43

Cathy Mitchell watched happily from a distance as her six year old daughter sat in the garden facing her bestfriend. Chloe babbled away animatedly whole Beca listened, not taking her eyes off of the redhead once.

And then, ever so slowly, Chloe manoeuvred so that she was kneeling. She then placed her hands on Beca's knees and leaned into to place a quick peck on her lips.

Beca blushed profusely and held one of Chloe's hands.

Cathy thought it was so lovely to see her daughter so innocently in love.

Cathy had to admit that she didn't expect her daughter and Chloe to last past elementary school. But they did and they were venturing into Middle school very much as in love as they were the day that they shared their first kiss in her backyard.

The pair did pretty much everything together. It was wonderful.

Chloe was like Beca's best friend but more and Cathy hoped that they would stay together for the rest of their lives, because a bond like that would be heart shattering to lose.

High school was not the easiest time for Beca. And Cathy was pretty sure if she didn't have Chloe, she would completely lose it.

Ryan, Beca's father, Cathy's ex husband, was showing up out of no where and making promises that he couldn't keep.

On top of all that, Beca didn't really start... growing shall we say until high school whereas all of the other girls (including Chloe) had in middle school, so Beca was a hormonal mess when she wasn't around the redhead.

And Cathy knew that they had slept together on Chloe's seventeenth birthday. She could see it in their faces (and because Beca had closed the door like Cathy had drilled into her head not to whenever her girlfriend was around since she was fourteen).

College came, the day Cathy had been dreading for eighteen years.

She gave Beca and Chloe each a kiss on the forehead and a huge group hug, insisting they call and come visit at Christmas.

With that they were off, two women hopelessly in love and ready to take on the adult world. Together.

She tried not to, but Cathy couldn't stop the tears streaming from her eyes as she'd watched the two women who were once six and falling in love, recite their vows at the age of twenty three.

Cathy felt so blessed to have witnessed these two girls grow as well as their love for one another.


	44. Chapter 44

During her sophomore year of college, Beca worked at Starbucks. She wasn't proud of it, but she needed some way of buying a new laptop as hers was on the brink of not functioning.

Also during her sophomore year of college, she developed a huge crush on the bubbly redhead whom helped her lead the Barden Bellas And also enjoyed landing herself as Beca's "bestie and aca-wife." And maybe she'd heard from Amy, the very person she had admitted her feelings to, that Chloe really liked her. Like a lot.

"Hi can I help you?" Beca asked like she did every person tagged walked into the coffee shop. But her throat went dry when she looked up and was met with a dazzling smile and bright baby blue eyes. "Chlo?"

"Uh Yeah." Chloe playfully squinted her eyes at Beca's name tag. "Beca." But she couldn't keep up the joke as she couldn't help but giggle and Beca couldn't help the adoring smile that spread across her face. "Ummm. Wait what was I doing? Oh yeah. I want to order a caramel latte with cream. Aaaaand a date please."

"A date?"

"I mean. I like you and according to Amy, you like me. Let's stop waisting time and actually do something about it. When do you get off?"

"Five." Beca was actually surprised she could form words by that point. She didn't know whether to be mad at Amy or crazy excited that the woman she had feelings for, was actually asking her out.

"See you at five." Chloe winked and then spun around on the spot, sauntering over to the door.

Beca couldn't believe what had just happened. She was going on a date with Chloe fucking Beale. "Chlo! Your coffee?"

"You can buy me one later!" Chloe called out just as she left the building without looking back.

She was unbelievable. And Beca was unbelievably lucky.


	45. Chapter 45

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Chloeeee." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Chloe was woken to the sound of her best friend whining. She opened her eyes to find Beca walking over to her bed, brow furrowed and clutching her stomach. "Awh man Becs. Is it that time of the month again?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Even though she was tiny, Beca seemed to store a lot of blood. So the poor thing tended to suffer extremely heavy periods and terribly painful cramps./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"And since Chloe was madly in love with her best friend, she tended to feel really and for the petite brunette and would do everything in her power to help out./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Can I have a cuddle?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;"Chloe peeled back the covers, desperately trying to mask just how excited she really was to have Beca in her arms. She patted the space on the mattress beside her and a small smile tugged at the corners of Beca's lips. The smaller woman climbed in a pressed her back into Chloe's front, allowing the arm that Chloe held around her waist to pull them even closer together. "You know it's not fair that even when you're in loads of pain, you still look stunning Becs." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Thankyou for falling in love with me."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Uh."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia; min-height: 18.2px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 16px; line-height: normal; font-family: Georgia;"span style="font-size: 16pt;""Thankyou for being so easy to fall in love with."/span/p 


	46. Chapter 46

Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth as she felt the brunette hitch up her tight dress so that it rested on her waist and she could also tug down Chloe panties.

Beca brought her mouth from Chloe's to pepper kisses along her neck. Chloe hummed in approval before asking. "Would you believe me if I said I've never had sex in a restaurant bathroom before?"

That's seemed to be enough to stun Beca out of her ministrations and look at Chloe with an amazed smile, the kind she always wore when she found out something new about her girlfriend. "The Chloe Beale. Has never had sex in a bathroom? The Chloe Beale the most confident person in bed that I have ever slept with?"

"Have you ever had sex in a bathroom?" Chloe giggled.

"Well. No." Beca rolled her eyes but the smile didn't leave her mouth. "But I'm Beca Mitchell And usually I would find bathroom sex weird."

"You don't seem to find it weird right now though Becs?"

"That's because you wore this dress on purpose because you knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of you."

"Guilty as charged."

Without saying anything, Beca just pushed Chloe's underwear to one side and slipped two fingers within her her wet folds.

"OhMyGodBeca." Chloe moaned, her head lolling backwards hugging the door, eyes rolling back into her head as Beca's fingers circled her clit. "I-I-inside."

Beca then dipped her fingers inside of Chloe's pussy and then brought them out, circling around her clit, then repeating the motion, picking up the pause a little every time.

Pretty soon, Chloe was rocking intensely against Beca's hand.

And all at once. She came undone.

Beca knew that she would never see anything else quite as beautiful as Chloe Beale orgasming, screwing her eyes tightly shut, jaw dropping and no sound coming out.

She wished she had time to take it all in for a minute but the pair were snapped out of their little bubble when they heard Stacie yell. "Guys stop having sex and hogging the only stall that's not out of order!"


	47. Chapter 47

"Hi Mr Mitchell." Chloe smiled warmly as Beca's dad opened the front door.

Jonathan Mitchell returned the smile and ushered Chloe inside. "Now, What can I do for you today Chloe?"

They'd always gotten along just fine. Chloe was polite and respectful of Beca's father. She knew he wasn't the most... open minded person so she knew to avoid certain subjects (like how she was madly in love with his daughter).

But today. That subject was unavoidable. Chloe was going to propose to her best friend. And yes technically they weren't dating. But they'd kissed and spent a few nights together and Beca said she was pretty sure she didn't want anyone else. Because according to Beca Chloe was warm, and kind, and beautiful, and everything Beca wanted in a partner. She wanted to marry someone like Chloe.

And Chloe figured, why waste time? They weren't getting any younger as they were practically thirty, they had been very close for a long time, they seemed really into each other. Nothing about their relationship was going to be "normal" or "traditional" as society would label it. So why wait? Why not just be happy?

"I came to ask you for something." Chloe took a deep breath. "Mr Mitchell, I want to ask Beca to marry me."

"And you want my blessing?"

"Please."

"Well I'm sorry Chloe, I can't give it to you."

"Oh."

"My daughter likes men."

"She might like men. But she seems to also like me."

"Well she can't. It's not natural. My Beca has long hair and she wears makeup and skirts. You do too! She's too pretty to be a dyke."

"Right. I'm just going to go." Chloe said calmly, opening the door and stepping out.

"Yeah you should. Because I would never give my blessing for my daughter to marry an attention whore who probably just wants her because she has a fancy job." She heard the man yell before she shut the door and began walking away.

Chloe didn't let the tears leave her eyes until she knew she was far away from Beca's dad's house for him to not be able to see her anymore.

It wasn't until that day when Chloe realised just how much shit her and Beca were going to get. But she didn't care.


	48. Chapter 48

Beca was woken abruptly by her four year old son launching himself at her bed and landing in her, completely missing Chloe who lay peacefully asleep beside her, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"'Mama! It's christmasss!"

Christmas was the only morning in which Beca was happy to wake up early on. So she propped herself up on the pillow, leaning against the headboard while Jamie shuffled around in her lap so that he was sat facing her.

"Do you think Santa came Mama?"

"Well little man." Beca sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair. "The question is, have you been good this year?"

Jamie nodded aggressively. "I helped Maya when she fell over on the playground. And I gave you and Mommy loads of big kisses and cuddles. And I cleaned my room when Mommy told me to all those times."

"You sure did Jamie." Beca felt her heart swell with pride. Although Biologically Jamie was her son, he defiantly developed Chloe's incredibly kind and caring nature.

"Can we get Mommy up?"

"Oh Mommy is up." Chloe mumbled sleepily, opening one eye as her lips spread into her signature toothy smile.

Jamie scrambled off of Beca's lap and on top of Chloe. He cupped her cheeks and brought his face extremely close to hers, whispering a "Happy Christmas Mommy" Before planting a sloppy kiss in the general area of her mouth.

Beca gasped in mock offence. "And why does Mommy get a kiss and not me?"

So Jamie rolled his eyes and grinned, for a moment looking insanely like Beca and then moved back over to his mama and gave her a kiss too.

"So Mitchells." Chloe said. "Who's ready to Christmas?"


	49. Chapter 49

"Mommmmmm. Mommy. Mom. Mommyyyyy"

"What is it Jamie?" Chloe Mitchell sighed, entering the living room from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in her hand.

Little Jamie was "zooming" around the living room wearing the superman cape that Santa bought him for Christmas. "I think I'm faster than superman. Am I Mommy?"

"Totally. But don't you think that super hero's wear pants?"

"Nope. My superhero is too cool for pants."

"I think you're even cooler with pants."

"Nope."

"Jamie. You can't say no to me." Chloe warned in a more stern voice but Jamie just grinned mischievously.

"Mommy -."

At that moment, the front door swung open revealing a very stressed looking Beca Mitchell. "Chlo can you pour me something strong? I'm going to shower. Jamie, put some pants on maybe?" And Jamie scurried up the stairs.

No one says no to a grumpy Beca Mitchell.


	50. Chapter 50

"Oh sweet Jesus." Chloe gasped as her girlfriend dropped her hand.

It was meant to be a fun, innocent trip to the beach. Chloe just wanted to talk, eat ice cream, swim, get a tan (or play a game of try not to let Beca Mitchell burn), make out, etcetera etcetera.

But what Chloe had completely and accidentally brought her new-ish girlfriend to a nude beach.

She just wanted somewhere where the Bellas or anyone they knew wouldn't be to give them some much needed alone time.

What made it even worse was that her girlfriend was Beca Mitchell. The self conscious, closed off woman whom thought everything and everyone except from Chloe was totally weird. And they'd never had sex before, only seen each other naked once back in senior year but that was like three years ago.

"Chloe did you plan this? Like you wanted to-"

"No!" Chloe exclaimed so loudly that a few people turned to look at her briefly. "I wanted somewhere where we couldn't bump into anyone we know. I just wanted to be with you."

"C'mere." Beca snaked her arms around Chloe's neck and pulled her into a long, soft kiss. "I really hope we don't bump into anyone we know here." She mumbled against Chloe's lips and the redhead giggled. "But you know, if you wanted me to take my shirt off... you could have just asked at home."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow as a devilish smirk swiped across her face, a smirk she hadn't yet showed Beca but the brunette didn't seem to object. "Beca Mitchell."

The brunette rolled her eyes a blushed a little bit. "If we're going to do it, Can it not be infringed of all of these naked people?"

"Oh you're no fun." Chloe teased.


End file.
